Secret Avenger
by BlaireZ16K
Summary: Spencer Reid seemed to be original and seemingly boring, but what happens when he has to reveal to the team what he really does for a living; an exorcist. A cross with D Grey Man. Really good hopefully.


With an inward sigh Reid finfshed up the last off his reports. That was it, they were done and now there was nothing to do. The hour was pretty boring. Prentiss sat in her seat, surfing the web. Morgan sat in his seat—deeply asleep. There was nothing to do.

He looked over at the other side of the room. Things were placed in perfect yet unorganized order; coffee pot on top of the books, files cluttering each desk. The office was a mess.

Spencer was just thinking about cleaning up just to end the endless and torturing boredom when he felt something dark close. His eyes immediately snapped to the disorganized portion of the office where the darkness chill was coming from. He saw a dark mass crawling over to where the unorganized mass was sitting. He had a very bad feeling about this.

The mass reached the disorganized clutter and almost immediately the bad feeling turned into full blown knowledge. He jumped up as a coffee cup went screaming at his head, and rolled over to the right. Prentiss and Morgan's heads snapped up alerted. He was already diving into the cluttered collection because he knew what was to come. Coffee mugs and textbooks soared out from the portion of the office that that dark mass had slipped in.

"Poltergeist—" he grumbled. He dived behind a desk when the coffee pot hurled itself at him. Of course, he had dealt with a few of these. They were troublesome bunches. He cringed as another cup shattered at the wall beside him. "I have to do something," he muttered.

Closing his eyes he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes hard in prayer. God was his master, his teacher, his mentor. God had made him—

Light shined as the chain clock he always kept in his inner pocket whenever he wore a polo warmed against his chest and the ticking grew louder and more significant. It went into his body, beating and breathing; and then it spread through him, his breath gasped at the warmth spreading through him, claiming him for itself. He closed his eyes and let it spill through him, ticking until his body finally filled with a plethora of energy enough for him to stand up.

He opened his eyes and lifted the silver chain that had once held his clock but now held a giant weapon, a circular pair of bladed wheels, empty yet grip and revolvable finger holes. He separated the spike spirals and put them together for a short prayer, the blessing caused the spike wheels to glow.

Ignoring the slack jawed faces on his teammates he charged forward and scythed the dark mass in half. The beast screamed and Spencer used his blessed weapons to slash it again, it screamed it's terrible scream once again he finished it off with one last slash. With that the demon evaporated into thin air. He sheathed his weapons back together and allowed the power to melt through his and back into the watch and ton God, leaving possession of him still in his every bone and cell. It left him weak slightly but it did work.

He looked up at his team whom was staring at him all with identical looks of shock and fear. He sighed as the bladed wheels turned back into the clock that floated into his polo pocket. He breathed out a breath and let his back fall against the wall and slide down till he was seated. Man, that was tiring. He opened his eyes and looked at his team; they were all still staring at him, but seeming to be the process of gaining more composure. He sighed and rolled his eyes, too tired to deal with whining or shock.

"Reid," Hotch asked, apparently snapped out of his reaction by Reid's obvious attitude like movements. "What did you just do?"

"Demons you must exorcise." Reid told him calmly. Hotch's eyes narrowed at Reid's answer and the attitude that accompanied it. Reid stood up and seemed to take a minute to brush dust off his pants. He then straightened and seemed to then reach to loosen up his tie and unbutton a few top buttons of his collared shirt so it showed a slightly tanned upper chest. The young man then leaned down and jerked up his jacket from the floor with obvious attitude. Okay, time to put a stop to that.

"Enough, Reid," Hotch said suddenly, in the no nonsense tone he used for all his agents. No matter what Reid had done or what mystery he'd just become, Reid was still Reid. The agent froze and looked over at him, a mask on his face but Hotch could see the hope almost hidden in his eyes.

"Come to my office," he ordered. Reid didn't move—just stared at his older agent in shock. When he still didn't move Hotch looked at him expectedly.

"Let me get this right," Reid said. "I exorcise a poltergeist in front of you and you want me to go to your office?" He said as if the very idea sounded ridiculous.

"Yes," Hotch answered. "So get there." The order was cold and efficient and it seemed to slap Reid across the face. The boy paused for a moment—staring at Hotch in confusion and a mix of emotions, then slowly and hesitantly and started for Hotch's office. The team watched him go in silence. Reid had just destroyed a poltergeist, he was an exorcist. That was obvious, but was it true that Reid was not the sweet, innocent boy they'd all believed him to be? That was totally different Reid that had sawed the dark mass in half with no feeing but cold efficiency; there may be more to Reid than they'd thought.

"I think we should all have talk," Rossi said. Hotch nodded, he wasn't going to reject Reid, but he was sure going to find out what the heck he'd gotten himself into and what else he'd been hiding from the team.

….

Reid looked up when the door opened—mentally preparing himself for the ridicule and disgust that will come from his teammates' mouths. It hurt his heart thinking of that image, but it had happened with others he had trusted with his life. He just had to suck it up like before.

His team surrounded the table and Reid focused on an insignificant spot on the far wall. He could feel their eyes in him for a silent moment before the awkwardness chocked the air.

"We want to know what just happened," Prentiss said, leaning toward him.

"From the beginning," Rossi put in.

Reid looked up at his team—and then started on his tale. Innocence was given to Earth and human as a way of allowing protection for humans of any dark beast or evil force, and make them warriors he can use to protect mankind. It was a blessing but also a big responsibility, and a hard job. But God had chosen him to do it, and it was his purpose and life.

"You've done this all your life?" Morgan asked.

"No," Reid answered. "It started about a year ago. I'd found the watch in a bush I passed,, it shined and it almost seemed to call out to me." He went on with his story and explained it to them. They listened and seemed to genuinely enjoy the story. He felt a little more hope leak into him as he kept on telling the story.

At the end, if anything, his team looked more surprised and appreciative than before. He wondered why.

There was a tense silence for a moment.

"Reid," Morgan said. "You do realize this makes you really awesome, right?"

Reid looked at the older man with a shocked face. What?

"Yeah," Prentiss said smiling. "You don't know how cool this makes you."

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"We can use you in extra cases now, if we ever get a case with this kind of event taking place we can totally know what to do know and use you. You're a super hero."

"No," Reid said. "I'm an exorcist."

"You're a warrior," Hotch said. "Now you're that and an FBI agent. We can use this power, you said yourself, and this is something that needs to be worked. You aren't alone in this anymore; we are your family and we accept that you need to do this but you need to also except that since we are your family we don't want secrets, you can do your thing but also know we're behind you 100%." Reid felt his eyes sting slightly and forced himself not to cry in front of his friends. He had never expected…

"Thank you…" he said, meaning that more than they could ever know. Hotch just smiled and the rest of the team gave him reassuring signals. He couldn't have been more happy. He was so blessed.

"We got a case," Hotch said, almost as if he was just remembering. "Homicide—no witnesses but the ex-wife found the body strangled on the kitchen floor. No leads. Let's get into gear and get on the roll. Wheels up in thirty." The team nodded together, excited but still ready, and much more closer than they were yesterday. The family left each other to get packed and regain for lost time.


End file.
